mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Votes
These are the current votes for important decisions on the Mixels Wiki. Please do take part! Remember to read the voting policy first. Read over the archive to make sure a similar vote has not been added before you create one. Featured Article Featured Image Mixel of the Month Featured OC Main Votes The Wiki's Votes Page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 14 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ---- Please create votes under this line: ---- Featured OC (12) :This would allow an OC (Own Character) to be voted on each month to be featured on the main page.--Matau "I buy now!" For (12) #Matau "I buy now!" #Not a bad idea! ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 12:12, May 29, 2015 (UTC) #Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 12:13, May 29, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:MorganJordan|'The'GoldenCubit]] 13:15, May 29, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:ZoomTorch20|'ZoomTorch20']] ([[User talk:ZoomTorch20|'''talk]])' 13:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah! This is a great idea for this wiki. #[[User:D MixHel S|'Mi'xH'el']]'~'[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|'(t'al'k)]] 13:10, May 29, 2015 (UTC) #CMR #Penguin Scorn ~~~~find the gloden cookie #Tung Great idea! # Me greatest Dig-Dig! #ZootyCutie # Krog and Hoogi was here (talk) 04:05, June 29, 2015 (UTC)The-Adventure-Krog Against (0) Comments *We should have to make Rules and Regulations with that before the deadline of the voting (as stated above) on June 12. [[User:D MixHel S|'''MixHel]]~'''[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|(t'al'k)]] 13:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) **I say it must be created in the month of the vote. As there are way too many ocs out there.--Matau "I buy now!" 14:20, May 29, 2015 (UTC) ***The deadline has been expired since the 12th, this should be implemented by now. [[User:D MixHel S|'''MixHel]]~'''[[Message Wall:D MixHel S|(t'al'k)]] 07:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *if this happens, can users nominate other people' OCS? and they can't nominate their own OCs? **Right. Just like normal.--Matau "I buy now!" 21:33, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Approved. Votes start in July.--Matau "I buy now!" 23:24, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Permanent Removal of Chat (-6) Most of our problems are here. This is the only way to solve it. Yes(2) #--Matau "I buy now!" 20:50, June 28, 2015 (UTC) # '''CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox 01:31, June 29, 2015 (UTC) No (8) #--Tung830 It is the root problem, but I disagree. #CMR "Why would we consider this? It would cause many to leave the wiki, but, yeah, it IS the root problem, but I still disagree. #Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 09:39, June 29, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:ZoomTorch20|'ZoomTorch20']] ([[User talk:ZoomTorch20|'''talk]])' 13:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I can't let the chat being removed from this wiki, because I'm really enjoying to be in the chat. We can do something to prevent it. #Nderman080 10:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I like the chat, Its fun, and without the chat no one would really talk to each other, and the wiki would be duller. # Krog and Hoogi was here (talk) 23:14, June 29, 2015 (UTC) We know that most of the problems are from chat, but we can't shut it down permanently. # User:Graham02 (talk) 7:30, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Some people spend most of the time on chat, if there's no chat, then most people would be bored. # No. Problems can be solved, and it seems like while I've been away, you've not been focused enough to solve them. In fact, most of the problems aren't really happening, people just need a sense of calmness. If people don't wanna be on chat, they don't have to be, but disabling chat just moves the "problems" elsewhere. -Galad. More Appropriate Chat Discussions I believe that chat discussion has gone a bit too far when it comes to inappropriate content. We swear a lot, and use a lot of innuendo, but it's important to remember that this is a family site, and a wiki about a series directed towards children. Someone's going to get uncomfortable, and that's gonna hurt our good name. --Galad Support (0) #I have often felt uncomfortable on chat. 'CoinsCP - Wall - Sandbox''' 02:58, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Oppose (0) #dude chat is for teens,not kids this is pointless Comments